MLP MW3:Al rescate de los Elementos
by 14Taskforce
Summary: Cuando extraños seres llegan a equestria sucederan cosas que cambiaran mucho gran parte vendra a dejar un rastro de destruccion y sangre mientras que solo 4 de esos seres vendran al rescate con la ayuda inesperada de un pequeño dragon
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO:

-"¡Ahí esta ahí esta yuri!"-Dijo Nikolai empezando a bajar el helicóptero-"Bien lo necesitaremos vamos a ir por makarov-"dijo Price"-Quien coño es yuri"-Soap estaba empezando a recuperar la conciencia-"Bienvenido al mundo denuevo amigo"-Price le saludo a Soap y luego de bajar del helicopetreo empezando a ayudar a yuri a subir al helicóptero

-"Tuviste un gran paseo no?"-Dijo Nikolai a Yuri-"ni te lo imaginas amigo"-Después de subirse al helicóptero empezaron a volar a un rubo desconocido estaban empezando a entrar al desierto cuando de repente el radar empezó a titilar marcando varios objetos en tierra y aire y daban en frente suyo

-"que esta pasando por que el radar….."-Price se quedo mudo al ver que ne su frente había mas de decenas de helicópteros MI 24 y Mi 17 bien armados y en el tierra varios BTR 80 y GAZ 2975 todos en la espera que den la señal de disparo

-"vaya vaya no puedo creer esto"-una voz empezó a hablar mediante parlantes de uno de los helicópteros la Task forcé reconoció claramente la voz-"¡MAKAROV!"-gritaron en unisono los cuatro ya que estaban frente al ultranacionalista sin poder hacer nada al respecto se sentían inútiles

-"Siempre es un placer verlo capitán Price y usted también capitán mactabish"-Todo el fuerza 141 estaba sorprendida no solo porque Makarov estaba ahí sino que era inútil una huida o luchar contra ellos la situación era desesperante

-"Usted tiene la decisión señor que hacemos"-Nikolai le pregunto a Price que deben hacer ahora Price pensó por un momento dio un gran suspiro y dijo-"NIkolai quiero que…"-Per antes de que terminara la frase vio delante que una enorme tormenta de arena venia pero esta tormenta era diferente parecía mas un tipo tormenta eléctrica y se acercaba rápidamente

-"Vámonos de aquí"-Sin perder mas tiempo Nikolai dio una vuelta para ir otro lugar mientras las tropas de makarov desaparecían en la tormenta los helicópteros se estrellaban entre ellos y los demás iban a por el task forcé-"!Síganlos¡"-Makarov dejo y inmediatamente los helicópteros restantes daban persecusion a la 141

-"Rapido rápido"-Yuri le decía a nikolai para escapar de la tormenta y de los helicópteros pero ya era demasiado tarde la tormenta ya estaba sobre ellos y el helicóptero empezaba a agitarse-"que pasa"-Sopa consiente aun preguntaba por que estaban perdiendo altura-"no lo se no pudo controlarlo"-Alado de ellos había un MI 17 que también empezaba a caer

-"perdi el control sujétense"-estaban cayendo si control junto con el otro helicóptero hasta que todo se volvió negro

watch?v=DnaeFwzf3c4

17 De Agosto 18:39:45 pm:

Yuri:

Fuerza Operativa -141-Renegados:

Ubicación Desconocida:

(latidos de corazón) Yuri era el primero en despertarse después de que se estrellaran se fijo y al parecer salio volando de la cabina era increíble que seguía vivo pero seguía aun aturdido y se tambaleaba iba a ver como estaban los demás pero noto a su alrededor algo extraño según como recuerda estaban en el desierto y pero ahora estaban en el bosque pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta

-"Es extraño ase un momento estábamos sobre el desierto pero da igual"-Yuri camino hacia las ruinas del helicóptero y noto que también detrás de ellos había el MI 17 que estaba cayendo junto a a ellos armado con su Desert Eagle fue a examinar por su suerte los pilotos estaban muertos y lo mejor es que allá dentro había armas

-"mas tarde las agarrare pero ahora debi saber si están bien"-Yuri con prisa entro lo que quedaba del helicóptero y vio a Price a Soap y Nikolai inconscientes primero despertó a Price-"ahh… ¿que paso? Yuri Soap esta bien"-creo que si pero debemos irnos parece que ya va a anochecer y será mas difícil cruzar este boque"-espera espera…Un bosque?-"

Price estaba confundido en ese momento y no sabia que decir-"yo tampoco puedo explicarlo pero lo importante esque debemos salir de aquí ahora vi que dtetraas de nosotros se estrello uno de los helicópteros de makrov y ahí hay armas"-Porfin unas buenas noticias Yuri despierte a Nikolai y agarre todas al armas posibles no sabemos lo que habrá afuera ahora"-"si señor"-

Sin perder mas tiempo Price saco a Soap del Helicóptero estaba empezando a despertar pero seguía en peligro mientras que Yuri y Nikolai revisaban los restos del helicóptero enemigo llevándose Ak 47 ,M4a1 ,Mini Uzi ,P99 Granadas de fragmentación y sus respectivas municiones

-"Esto será suficiente para poder acabar con lo que nos encontremos"-dijo Nicolai agarrando un gran bolsón en su espalda con las armas-"Talvez no sabemos donde estamos o si makarov esta por aquí"-Nikolai puso una cara seria al escuchar lo que dijo Yuri pero era verdad casi no tenia sentido como llegaron al bosque y la extraña tormenta que los trajo

-"Ya vámonos muévanse no quiero estar aquí cuando anochezca"-Diciendo esto Price la Fuerza Operativa 141 se puso en movimiento buscando alguna señal de civilización sin saber que encontraran

Mientras mas alla donde ellos estaban 10 Km por el norte se encontraban decenas o quizás cientos de decenas de los hombres de makarov estaban armados con Ak 47 UMP45 con Escopetas Striker y RPG y también tenían gran parte de sus vehículos sin daños 8 BTR 80 y 14 GAZ 2975 intactos junto con 6 helicópteros sin el menor daño en donde estaban era un gran terreno abierto y cerca de ahí estaba Makarov saliendo como si nada de su Helicóptero y empezó a hablar con uno de sus oficiales-"Donde demonios estamos quiero una explicación"-"no lo se señor después de la tormenta al paercer nos mando aquí no estamos seguros como llegamos a este bosque"-

-"No importa donde estemos lo importante es saber si hay una población civil cerca teniente mande 30 hombres ahcia el suroeste para saber si encuentran alguna señal de civiles"-Si seño si encontramos eso que hacemos señor?"-traigan algunos prisioneros que parezcan "especiales" a los demás mátenlos…."-

Diciendo esto su teniente mando 4 GAZ 2975 y dos BTR junto con un helicóptero para saber que hay en la zona mientras que los demás harían un campamento para pasar la noche

No muy lejos donde los rusos estaban explorando se encontraba el Pueblo de Ponyville y ahí en una casa en forma de árbol se podía notar un unicornio color violeta y un pequeño dragon que estaban organizando unos libros del estante

-"Spike me podrías pasar esos últimos libros"-Pregunto Twilight a Spike-"Por supuesto Twilight ya voy"-Spike le estab pasando lso últimos libros cuando d erepente sintió una especie de presentemiento algo que iba a suceder pronto…-"Spike…¿estas bien?"-ahh..si si estoy bien Twilight solo que…"-no sabia que era ese presentimiento que sintió

-"Solo que Spike?"-"Nada solo fue que tengo hambre jeje"-Lo hubiera dicho antes vamos te dare unas gemas"-Solto los libros que estaban levitando y fue para dar una gemas para que comiera Spike pero Spike sabia que algo iba suceder…algo grande…algo, terrible..algo que cambiara su vida y de las que conoce.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bien amigos esto fue el Prologo de la historia de MLP:FIM y CoD:MW3 este fic estará concentrado en dos dos de mis personajes favoritos Spike y Yuri el próximo capitulo estar listo el fin de semana si es que tengo tiempo para poder escribir ya saludos a todos los que lean este fic que estoy haciendo no olviden dejar reviews

**BROHOOF**


	2. Cap 1:Invasion 1 Parte

_Capitulo 1: Invasión 1 parte_

Invasión 1 parte:

17 de Agosto 8:54:49 pm:

Spike:

Asistente #1 de Twilight:

PonyVille Equestria:

La noche ya había caído en toda Equestria Spike ya se esta preparando para irse dormir pero aun tenia ese extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder algo malo que sucedería esta noche Twilight se estaba preocupando por Spike a estado actuando muy extraño (mas de lo usual jaja) y se estaba empezando a preocupar por el

-"¿Spike?-le pregunto Twilight a Spike que aun estaba intentando conseguir el sueño-"¿Qué pasa Twilight?-Twilight le llevo a la terraza para que pudieran hablar-"Te paso algo has estado algo distraído últimamente"-"No…no….no es nada"-Spike claramente era un mal mentiroso y Twilight lo sabia bien

-"Por favor Spike dime que te pasa"-Spike se rindió y le dijo que le pasaba-"(suspiro) no lo se Twilight tengo un presentimiento que algo va a suceder algo malo que quizás no podamos detener"-Spike no te preocupes por esto vencimos Nightmare Moon a Discord e incluso a Crysalis nada pude salir mal"

Justo cunado Twilight termino de hablar ella y Spike vieron algo extraños vehículos que estaban llegando a la villa y también otro que estaba volando que también se estaba acercando-"¿Qué es eso?"-pregunto Spike a Twilight que también estaba confundida de lo que pasaba-"no lo se spike"-entonces el extraño objeto que volaba lanzo algo que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos Twilight reaciono de inmediato y hiso un campo de fuerza para protegerse y también a spike pero cuando impacto el objeto les mando a volar a los dos dentro de la biblioteca

Spike estaba algo consiente y vio a Twilight desmayada se arrastró a través de algunos escombros que había por la explosión y la intento despertarla agitándola hasta que por fin recupero la conciencia-"¡¿Qué Paso?"-Twlight se estaba preguntando que estaba pasando pero luego oyeron explosiones gritos y disparos y los dos vieron que estaba acribillando la pared por que las balas estaban salindo de ahí

-"¡No lo se Twi pero CORRE¡"-¡debemos hacer una mensaje a la princesa Celestia debe saber lo que esta pasando¡-"!No hay tiempo corre¡"Sin mas que decir Twilight y spike salieron lo mas rápido Posible de la biblioteca Spike salto atreves de la ventana y Twilght uso su magia para hacer volar la puerta y cuando salieron vieron un escenario de pesadilla

www . youtube watch?v=z81KirL8fv8&feature=plcp

Vieron Ponys asustados corriendo por sus vidas casas incendiándose y mucha sangre en el suelo la escena les quedo pesada a los dos y querían ganas de llorar pero vieron que unas extrañas criaturas les estaban vieno y esas empezaron dispararles

-"!Corre Twilight CORRE¡"-Rápidamente Spike se subió en la espalda de Twilight y salieron de lo mas rápido posible-"Debemos avisarles a las chicas"-Spike dio eso y luego vieron que un GAZ les estaba persiguiendo y entonces el artillero los tenia justo en la mira pero luego los dos desaparecieron de su vista

Rainbow Dash les había agarrado y estaba en el aire los 2-"Gracias a Celestia Rainbow"-Twilight estaba aliviada por lo que Dash llego a tiempo para salvarles los 3 bajaron a un área segura-"!Twilight que esta pasando¡"-Rainbom estaba muy confundida de lo que estaba pasando-"No lo se pero estoy segura de que esas criaturas no se detendrán hasta que nos destruyan…"-Dash y Spike se pusieron algo pálidos tras oír eso

-"Debemos ir por las demás Rainbow tu ve y busca a AppleJack y Fluttershy yo ire a buscar a Pinkie Pie…"-Y yo por Rarity"-"No Spike es muy peligroso quédate aquí y espéranos"-Pero Spike no hizo caso y cuando menos se lo esperaba Spike ya no estaba ahí"-!Spike¡-Grito Twilight-"Que obstinado pero no temos tiempo de buscarlo Yo iré por Pinkie tu ve por las demás"-diciendo eso las dos salieron en busca de las demás

Mientras Spike estaba yendo hacia la boutique de Rarity pero para llegar ahí debe pasar por un verdadero infierno estaba esquivando la balas de los rusos y veía con horror como muchos ponys estaban siendo mutilados pero eso no lo detuvo incluso esquivo una RPG hasta que por fin llego donde quería a la boutique de Rarity

Tuvo que esquivar otra vez las balas para poder entrar con un salto se estrello a la ventana rompiéndola en pedazos y ahí vio a Raity y Sweetie belle abrazadas en un rincón Spike se acercó lentamente a ellas-"¿Spike?"-pregunto Rarity-"Si…no se preocupen todo estará bien"-¡Spike estas sangrando¡"-Spike tenia un corte en la cabeza debido a al salto que tuvo que dar para entrar

-"eso no importa ay que salir de aquí"-De pronto entro una granada y llego justo cerca de ellos Spike la arrojo devuelta afuera explotando haciendo una distracción-"!Rápido rápido¡-"Spike Rarity y Sweetie belle salieron rápidamente y tuvieron que esquivar algunos disparos hasta que llegaon a la estación de trenes ahí estaban Twilight Rainbow dash Scootaloo Applejack Big Macintosh cargando a Apple Bloom Pinkie pie y Fluttershy

-"!Que esta pasando AQUI¡-Grito Pinkie muy alarmada-"No lo se pero debemos salir de aquí"-Twilight y el grupo estaban por subir a unos de los trenes uno ya estaba partiendo pero por un giro inesperado d el destino el helicóptero hizo trizas a los 2 trenes al que iba a salir y el que ya salió todos tenían una cara de terror

-"ahora que"-dijo Applejack a Twilight pero ella no respondió al parecer perdió las esperanzas-"tengo una idea debemos ir al Bosque Everfree"-todos tuvieron un momento de silencio aunque era una idea no era una buena poción podrían perderse en ahí-"Creo que no tenemos ninguna elección"-Todo el grupo de ponys y el dragon iban hacia el Bosque pero Spike observo a un lado que un soldado ruso estaba apuntando a Rarity como en cámara lenta el la empujo a un lado y recibió el disparo justo en el pecho Twilight uso su magia para atacar al soldado dejándolo fuera de combate

www . youtube watch?v=DE5ahNRgY84 escuchar desde el minuto 00:48

-"!SPIKE¡"-gritaron todos al unísono-"Spike no te preocupes encontraremos a Zecora y estaras bien"-Dijo Twilight intentando alentar al pequeño dragon pero era inútil

-"No…debes irse…ya…vienen"-a no muy lejos donde estaban los solados de Makarov se acercaban y estaban empezando a disparar-"No Spike no te abandonaremos"-Dijo Rainbom dash"-no…tienen opción…váyanse….ahora-Con lagrimas en los ojos d espike y también de sus amigos se fueron en especial Twilight y Rarity poco después Spike se desmayo a causa d e sus herida

(latidos de corazón)Spike estaba semi inconsciente pero no podía moverse entonces oyó voces

Soldados rusos: yeshche i strelyatʹ

Rainbow Dash: No les tenemos miedo

Oyó disparados pero después de unos 10 segundos se detuvo

Spike estaba volviendo a recuperar la conciencia estaba abriendo los ojos y vio una escena que lo dejo estupefacto toda la aldea estaba ardiendo en llamas y muchos ponys yacían muertos o agonizando después volteo su mirada y vio que habían capturado a muchos ponys incluyendo a sus amigos el podía verlos pero ellos no tenían todos la cabeza abajo y estaban con escolta

Con mucho dolor y desangrándose se arrastró para llegar a ellos pero era inútil vio al soldado que Twilight había atacado con su magia y vio que en su mano tenia una arma pequeña perfecta para el se empezó a levantar y agarro la p99 del soldado caído y empezó a avanzar hacia ellos tambaleándose cuando iba apuntar a uno de los soldaos su cuerpo no resistió mas soltó el arma y cayo desangrándose mas hasta el punto de morir

_Pensamientos de Spike:_

_Losiento…no pude…no pude rescatarlas…no pude ayudarlas….perdóneme Twilght …Pinkie…Applejack …Rainbow dash …Fluttershy …en especial a ti Rarity si tan solo te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti hace tiempo….ahora solo pudo decirlo en mi mente…Te Amo…perdónenme.._

Cuando por fin había renunciado a sus esperanzas de vivir sintió que algo o alguien lo acaban de levantar y oyo lo siguiente

?:Esta mal herido debemos llevar a esa rara Cebra

Cuando oyo eso sabia que el la extraña voz se refería a Zecora lo ultimo cuándo abrió sus ojos vio a un hobre con el pelo rapado que lo estaba llevando cerro sus ojos de nuevo y sabia que pronto empezaría una nueva misión

_Continuara….._

* * *

Eso fue el primer capitulo y rayos las cosas se pusieron feas ¿quien era el misterioso hombre? ¿Spike sobrevivirá a su mortal herida? ¿Estarán bien las mane 6? ¿Que sucederá en Equestria ahora? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de: Al Rescate de los Elementos

**PD: **Espero que no me odien por haber destruido Ponyville haber hecho que capturaran a las 6 por matar a casi toda su población y que casi mate Spike xDDDD


	3. Cap 2:Invasion 2 parte

_**Invasión 2 Parte:**_

Invasión 2 parte:

17 de Agosto 20:04:12 pm

Yuri:

Fuerza Operativa-141-Renegados

Bosque Everfree Equestria:

En algún lugar desconocido incluso para algunos Ponys estaban cuatro hombres por ahí uno estaba cargando a que estaba herido con un herida en el pecho mientras que los otros 2 estaban haciendo un guardia porque no sabían donde estaban o por donde se iban a dirigir nunca supieron que los llevaría a los mas inesperado que hayan visto en sus vidas

-"¿estas seguro que estamos llegando hacia alguna parte?"-Nikolai estaba preguntando a Price si estaban yendo por un buen o mal camino-"no lo se mi amigo pero debemos llegar rápido almenos a un pueblo puede que haiga un medico para que podamos ayudar a Soap"-"descuida Price…eh estado en peores situaciones"-Soap estaba algo despierto Price sonrió al saber que aun estaba bien su gran amigo

A medida que avanzaban mas lejos del bosque empezaron a percatarse que se escuchaban una especies de murmullos que venían al interior del inmenso follaje que hay también sentían que "algo o alguien" estaba vigilándolos sabían que no era un bosque normal pero no tenían para estar pensando en estas cosas ahora

De pronto oyen unos ruidos que vienen del interior del bosque Yuri y Nikolai manteen guardia para cualquier cosa que aparezca de pronto aparece alguien con una capucha café que le cubre completamente estaba frente a ellos sin decir ni mover nada hasta que dijo-"quienes son ustedes"-pregunto el misterioso-"Mejor pregunta seria quien eres tu y donde demonios estamos"-

Price le contesto al desconocido y este empezó a sacarse la capucha revelando a una Zebra que tenia unos de esos collares que usan las tribus africanas los 4 estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo-"ya enserio quítate el otro disfraz el de zebra"-Price le estaba diciendo eso pero Zecora le dijo-"¿Qué disfraz ya me quite la capucha?-entonces después de un momento de pensarlo los 4 se dieron cuneta de-"!AHH UNA ZEBRA PARLANTE¡"-

-"Eh visto cosas raras en mi vida pero esto se lleva el premio"-dijo Price al enterarse que este lugar era extraño pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Soap empezó a escupir sangre-"Soap"-"¿Esta bien su amigo?"-No esta herido en el pecho esta grave ¿puede ayudarnos?"-Se sentía raro hablar con una Zebra parlante pero no había de otra"-Si lo puedo ayudar acompáñenme"-Dijo Zecora guiando a la 141 a través del bosque después de una caminata habían llegado al fin a la casa de Zecora

"déjenlo en la mesa"-Price pudo con cuidado en la mesa que estaba cerca de ahí Nikolai y Yuri estaba cerca de ahí vigilando que nadie se acercara mientras que Zecora estaba preparando una especie de poción con cosas que la 141 no sabia que eran después se acercó a Price y le dijo-"Apártate esto es delicado"-Price se alejó de ahí y entonces empezó a verter el extraño liquido de color rojo que había preparado a la herida de Soap y este empezó a gritar-"AHHHHH eso arde demasiado"-Rápidamente Nikolai y Yuri sujetaron a Soap de piernas y brazos para que no se moviera

"tranquilo soldado estarás bien"-Price le dijo eso a soap para que se calmara después de lo que parecía una eternidad Zecora ya había colocado todo la poción al pecho de soap y cuando se disolvió el extraño liquido se vio que la herida había desaparecido por completo como si nunca lo hubieran herido-"soap amigo ¿estas bien?"-Estoy mejor que bien Price ahora puedo matara a la rata de Makarov"-"seguro que si pero mejor colócate otra polera esta llena de sangre toma"-Price le dio otra polera de combate ya que la otra estaba con sangre

"gracias Price"-"no es nada amigo"-Zecora a continuación se dirigió a los 4 para saber que estaban haciendo ahí-"Bien ahora que su amigo esta bien díganme ¿que son y como llegaron aquí?"-no la mejor pregunta es ¿Qué este lugar y por qué hay animales que hablan?-antes de que hubieran mas preguntas una fuerte explosión haciendo que sacudiera el suelo

-"¡que demonios fue eso!"-grito Yuri preguntándose de donde vino la explosión de repente se oyeron disparos de armas sabían lo que estaba pasando-"Makarov"-los 4 dijeron al mismo tiempo sin mas perder tiempo se alistaran sus armas para la batalla-"espera….quien es Makarov?-Zecora pregunto a Yuri pero antes de que el respondiera Zecora rápidamente dijo lo siguiente-"Si la explosión vino por cerca del este significa…."Zecora se quedo muda a pensar que….

-"!DEBEN SALVAR A LOS ELEMENTOS¡"-¡Espera espera¡….¿que son los elementos?-Pregunto Yuri confundido por lo que dijo Zecora pero después hubo mas explosiones-"!solo vayan a la aldea y rescátelos¡-Bien lo haremos Nikolai quédese aquí para avisarnos si ve algo extraño-Price le ordeno esto a Nikolai mientras que los 3 Soap Price y Yuri agarraron una AK 47 y 2 M4A1 con granadero para prepararse de lo que iban a ver-"Bien andando"-

Los 3 siguieron la gran pantalla de humo que se veía claramente toda al aldea de ponyville esta ardiendo en llamas junto con sus alrededores fue una larga corrida pero después llegaron a una especie de granja que también estaba ardiendo y por fin llegaron a la aldea pero ya era demasiado tarde ya habían las tropas de Makarov se fueron solo dejando un gran montículo de cadáveres de ponys sobre una hoguera y otros en el suelo

-"..Dios…"-Yuri solo menciono eso ya que incluso en suelo que pisaban había sangre derramada y la cantidad de ponys muertos incluso algunos partidos a la mitad tuvieron que cubrirse las bocas con sus mascadas para cubrirse el rostro y no respirar el hedor a carne descompuesta y quemada era una escena del mismo infierno-"revisen las casa si ay algún sobreviviente"-

Price Soap y Yuri empezaron a revisar las casa pero la gran aparte estaban quemándose y las otras ya caídas una a una revisaron en busca de sobrevivientes pero después de 1 hora de búsqueda no encontraron nada-"todos han muerto"-Soap Golpeo un pedazo de escombro dejándolo volar por los aires-"MALDITO SEA MAKAROV"-Grito Soap Con toda sus fuerzas los 3 ya iban a volver a decirle a Zecora que no hubo sobrevivientes pero Yuri noto un rastro de sangre sospecho-"oigan miren esto"-Yuri señalo el rastro que iba cerca del bosque después vieron un soldado muerto que estaba ahí hasta que se cabo el rastro y vieron un dragon no mas que me media asta sus cinturas que al parecer estaba muerto por una herida de bala en el pecho pero que no lo había atravesado

-"…Esta vivo"…"-Soap y Price se sorprendieron que aun seguía con vida-"esta mal rápido debemos llevar a es extraña Zebra "-Yuri lo puso en su espalda y salieron rápido de ahí para la casa de Zecora se tardaron casi 30 minutos en llegar a donde estaban Zecora y Nikolai pero llegaron rápidamente Yuri llevo al dragon a la mesa y Zecora dijo

-"Spike ¿fue el único que encontraron?-"si al parecer el único que sobrevivió a la masacre que hubo ahí no sabemos que paso con esos "elementos"-"Spike debe saber que paso con ellas esta muy mal debo hacer algo rápido"-rápidamente hizo lo mismo para curar a spike como lo hizo con Soap pero no hacia efecto como en el

-"que pasa porque no funciona algo debe estar dentro de el para que no de efecto la poción"-Yuri inmediatamente saco una pinzas pequeñas se acercó a Spike y las colocó dentro de su herida eh inmediatamente Spike empezó a gritar y llorar y sacudirse Price sujeto al dragon para que Yuri este mas tranquilo al momento de sacar el proyectil-

"tranquilo chico si deberás quiere ayudar a encontrar esos elementos debes mantenerte tranquilo"-Yuri le dijo eso a Pike para que se calmara después empezó relajarse y no forcejear y dejar que le ayuden después de 2 minutos de escarbar entre el interior de Spike por fin saco la bala de su pecho Zecora se acercó y volvió a colocarle la poción para que se currara y lo hizo por fin-"¿Estará bien?"-Yuri le pregunto A zecora de como esta la situación de Spike"-Tal vez esta muy cansado y perdió mucha sangre debe descansar mañana le preguntaremos todo lo que paso ahí"-

-"Bien debemos estar alertas ante cualquier situación Yuri y yo haremos el primer turno Soap Nikolai descansen por ahora mañana tendremos un día agitado"-Price estuvo en la puerta y Yuri en la ventana para vigilar que nadie sospechoso se acerque aquí se apagó la luz de la casa sin saber que pasara mañana

_**En otro lugar:**_

Makarov junto con sus tropas habían encontrado una especie de castillo que estaba algo en ruinas pero les serviría como fortaleza para que planeaban lo que pasaría-"La suerte nos a sonreído camaradas"-Makarov sonreía ante esta situación que estaba el la palma de su mano"-señor la patrulla que mando a Explorar el terreno ya llego y trae consigo prisioneros que le interesara"-dijo el soldado a Makarov salió del castillo para ver a su patrulla que ya habían llegado-"

Esto le interesara señor"-Su teniente le guio lo que había encontrado la expedición-"Pero que de…."Makarov se quedo con una mirada confundida a ver ponis de colores frente a el-"es un chiste teniente"-Makarov empezaba a enfadarse pero después vio que los ponys estaban empezando a hablar e inmediatamente Sonrió maléficamente"-las cosas aquí se pondrán interesantes"-Makarov empezó a reír diabólicamente mientras que las mane 6 y los demás ponys empezaron a sentir miedo de lo que iba a pasar ahora

_CONTINUARA…._

Les pido una disculpa si no lo actualice durante un tiempo ya estaba ocupado y además que me da lata escribir xD además de que la falta de inspiración es fatal para mi así que no se esperen para un capitulo nuevo pronto ya Gracias por leer esto

BROHOOF


End file.
